ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
SVD/Histrocial
SVD Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics The SVD has a faster Fire Rate than other guns in the sniper family and therefore is suited to faster playing styles. Ideally the SVD is to be used as support fire as team mates push or defend objectives. Mid to short-range battles utilize the speed of the SVD where an abundance of enemy targets can be found. Headshots will always result in the most damage against enemy targets although the SVD is semi-automatic and will not leave the scope sights in between firing rounds thus giving the ability to take rapid successive shots at the target's body. SVDS Customization Since this gun sports the highest firerate of all SVD variants, it could be a long range or medium range powerhouse (or if your looking for something special a one shot shotgun-type weapon). At medium/long ranges it would be affective at picking off targets you didn't headshot kill the first time (i.e fully geared Assault's). And with a small adjustment you could have a fine 180 shots per minute, single shot shotgun. By simply changing to the open reflex scope, muzzle break, extended mag you now have a medium fire rate weapon that is good for the gap inbetween short and medium range. for long ranges the scope is very important. for extremely long distances the 3x-9x scope is perfect. it allows good zoom and a descent difference in view. while switching between 3x to 9x you can see alot more then what you would changing fom 2.5x to 12x. I thought I could put a 3-9x scope and a foregrip on this weapon and use is as a medium range sniper rifle, but it's just not a good choice. For one, quite a few assault rifles and LMGs are accurate enough to hit a user at medium range. With enough practice and the right weapon, countersniping with the Assault or Specialist class is pretty easy. At longe range, the SVDS is just simply outclassed by the M200 series of rifles in terms of damage and accuracy. Overall, this just didn't match up to my playstyle like the SR-25 did. It is a good weapon for holding down a point though, with quick follow-up shots and pretty decent damage. However, I'd recommend the M200SV over this rifle anyday. Also, I believe all semi-automatic rifles got nerfed damage-wise. Thefirenation (talk) 19:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... SVD SV Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... SVD SV Antique Edition Customization I personally customized it to use a 6x scope, laser and extended mag. As in my experience, the 6x scope isnt good if you're new to use semi-auto snipers, because the recoil is quite huge, which makes you lost your shot and maybe expose yourself. In this case, your might need to use a suppressor to keep yourself hidden, however it will lower the damage of the gun, which makes you hard to one shot kill assualts. Generally you might want to keep using the original 4x ISPO scope because of its kick. I always put the cheapest muzzlebreak just because it is cheap and also keep the ready time low. Ready time is critical if you would like to prone on the ground to snipe people out. Tactics This sniper is same as the SR 25, best used as a short to medium range sniper rifle. The primary strategy is to use cloak and headshot anyone you see. You will not be using boost since it can one shot kill an assualt. NOTE: Cloak should not be used with a sniper rifle, as an experianced player will see you and scan will be more useful for your team